Batboys Undercover
by mixxi
Summary: A new serialkiller is in town and he is aiming for young male prostitutes! Bruce sends Dick, Jason, Tim and Damian undercover. Will Dick survive his days as a stripper? Will be rated M in the future


**Hello :D This is my very first Batman fanfic, so I hope you will like it. **

**By the way this is also my first time writing a story that will defintly need a M rating later on:P.**

**So be warned and enjoy:P..**

**Please dont forget to Review:P ^^**

**This is the prolugue by the way**

* * *

**_Bruce's POV:_**

It was earily quiet at the Wayne mansion. It was still early in the morning and at the moment only the master of the house and his butler were present.

Both were already up as the early birds that they were. Alfred was serving breakfast for master Bruce as Bruce read a dozen of different newspapers.

He scowled as he read the headlines of the newspapers the last couple of weeks. The Gotham newspapers were as always filled with bad and dreadful news, but now it was reporting about a recent case that had gotten his attention. Bruce glared at the headlines as if by doing that the case would get solved.

**Male prostitutes missing**

**Male prostitutes found mutilated**

**Jack the Ripper back to life?**

Bruce frowned as a game plan started to form in his mind. He hated serial murderers and was hoping to solve the case fast without any further causalities. The missing persons had been between 21 and 26, were build small but muscular and that was where the similarities stopped.

One was dark, the other light and all really pretty. If of course you could call a man pretty. They sometimes stood on corners of streets and other ones had been working at clubs. Some weren't even prostitutes, but exotic male dancers (that excelled at stripping and pole dancing). He wasn't able to gather much evidence because the clubs and the streets would do anything to protect their own. Clientele and personal, so nobody answered to the Batman. It annoyed Bruce a lot and he knew that there was only one option left.

He was gonna have to call some birdies for assistance.

He called Alfred and let him summon his sons to the mansion. They were not gonna enjoy this.

After waiting for a couple of hours till all of his sons had arrived Bruce looked at each one thoughtfully and regretful.

Dick Grayson stood there chatting happily with Damian Wayne who was scowling. Tim Drake looked focused for whatever mission they would get assigned and Jason sat there tight up in a chair after dick had dragged him all the way through Gotham to attend this meeting, since his presence was necessary.

Bruce turned around to the bat screen showing them the pictures of the murdered men and started explaining them what had happened to these men and then Bruce scraped his throat and said: "I want you guys to go undercover to get hints and gather evidence to build up a case against this madmen". Bruce looked uncomfortable and scraped his throat again. His eyes trying to avoid looking at his sons as he said: "Grayson, you need to get a gig as one of the strippers to try to get inside information. Your excuse for taking on a job like this is the fact that you need to provide for your son. Damian you will be that son... I hope that you can pretend to be as adorable as possible and let them try to slip something". Bruce looked at his sons to look how they took the news. Dick was actually beaming.. that perverted son of his that was such an exhibitionist and Damian was actually scowling (no real surprise of course Damian was always scowling) but the little demon didn't seem to unhappy about it all.

"Tim you will install camera's in the bar while you work as a barman and Jason.. You will become a regular customer. No matter what I do want Dick to remain save!" Bruce demanded.

Tim took the information in with a calm face and Jason was grinning at the prospect of teasing his brother while he was working.

Bruce sighed and decided not to scold Jason for it at the moment. Dick knew how to fend for himself.

Bruce's thoughts wandered back to the victims. They would go missing for a week and then they would come back mutilated, raped and death. He wanted all of his sons on this case so that he could still tend to all the other crime without worrying about Dicks safety.

The case would hopefully get solved fast now, with his sons infiltrating the intimate scene of male prostitutes.

* * *

**Please press that smexy steamy button and review:P**


End file.
